mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Breeding fish
The player can breed fish at their workshop by placing at least two fish of the same species and rarity within the same fish tank and feeding them adequately over time. On the day that the two breeding fish reproduce, the resulting offspring will appear within the tank as a fully-grown fish of the same species and quality as the parents. Please note that Ack does not feed or otherwise take care of the player's fish as part of his services as a helper. __TOC__ Fish tanks :Not to be confused with Portia Museum's Aquarium Fish tanks can be placed in the player's house and yard. To put fish into a tank, the player must hold the fish in their active toolbar slot, face the tank, and press the interaction button. This action puts a single fish in. All of the fish in a tank will consume a set amount of food and, if possible, reproduce once per day at an hour randomly selected when the tank itself is placed on the ground. In the table below, Adult Capacity denotes the maximum number of fish the player may place into the given tank, whereas Max Capacity denotes the maximum number of fish that may exist within the tank before breeding is halted. The player may remove fish at any time, but will not be able to add additional fish into the tank until the number falls below Adult Capacity. To remove fish, the tank must be interacted with while not holding a fish or other non-tool item. Fish are removed one at a time, starting with the fish that was introduced to the tank most recently (regardless of whether the fish was manually added or born in the tank), and ending with the fish that was added to the tank first. For example, if one Golden Salmon, one Catfish, another Golden Salmon, and a Wise Fish were added to a tank, then a third Golden Salmon was born, then the fish would be removed in the following order: newborn Golden Salmon, Wise Fish, second Golden Salmon, Catfish, then the first Golden Salmon. Feeding The player must adequately feed the fish in the tank in order to make them breed. However, if not fed, fish do not die and are simply a cosmetic addition to the House. To feed fish in a fish tank, the player must be holding the appropriate item in their toolbar. Each item usable as fish food will provide a specific amount of nourishment (see HP Restored in the table above) that will be divided among the fish. Each type of fish will consume a fixed amount of food each day (see Consume Amt in the breeding section's table below). * If the total amount of food supplied is not sufficient to restore all fish to their maximum HP (see Max HP in the breeding section's table), it will be divided evenly and each fish below its maximum HP will receive a portion. * If the amount of food supplied is more than sufficient, all fish below their maximum HP will be fed, and the remaining food will be split proportionately based on each fish's max HP. * If enough food for several days is added, then the food will be eaten over the course of the following days. This allows the player to feed fish every several days, rather than needing to feed them every day. In other words, each day that a fish eats, the Consume Amt is added to the fish's Max HP if it is not at the maximum value. If their HP is at max value when the fish eats, then their HP does not change and the fish stays full. If there is not enough food (the available HP Restored) that day to meet the Consume Amt, the unmet Consume Amt is subtracted from the fish's Max HP. If the fish continues to not be fed enough, it will eventually become hungry. Hunger A fish will become hungry once its HP falls below one-half of its maximum HP. All fish start with zero HP when they are put inside the tank. Removing a fish then putting it back into a tank will reset its HP back to zero. If any fish in a tank is hungry, the following icon will be shown above the tank when the player approaches: Days spent hungry will not count towards a fish's Days to Breed requirement (see the breeding section's table). However, the number of previous days spent adequately fed will not be lost and progress will resume once the Player provides enough food to alleviate the hunger. Breeding Breeding will occur between a pair of fish in the tank if all of these conditions are met at the randomly selected hour they are checked: * Both fish are of the same Species and Rarity * The tank is not full (see Max Capacity in the tanks section's table) * Neither fish is hungry * Both fish have spent the required amount of days (see Days to Breed in the table below) in the tank while not hungry Trivia *Breeding fish is one of the commonly player-recommended strategies for making Gols efficiently, and is an option that becomes available fairly early in the game. **It is possible to make more Gols via breeding fish on the PC version of , as the has a limit of approximately 50 items that can be placed but PC players are only limited by the amount of physical space their yard allows. *During some Early Access versions, fish died if not fed. This feature was removed before the official release of the game. Gallery Category:Fish Category:Game mechanics